Hallelujah
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Hermione wurde gefangen genommen und versklavt. Dennoch gelingt es ihr, ihren klaren Verstand zu behalten und sie findet sogar einen Weg zu kämpfen.


Zusätzliche Warnungen: dark, violence, rape, songfic

Entstanden in einem Zustand seelischer Erschöpfung.

Dank: an abranka, die mir diese Story gebetat hat und mich so auf den Weg für die nötige Überarbeitung gebracht hat.

Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Figuren des Harry-Potter-Universums gehören nicht mir sondern JKR. Ich habe sie nur entliehen und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Einzig die spezielle Handlung dieser Geschichte ist mein geistiges Eigentum.

Story:

**Hallelujah**

All jene, die gedacht hatten, der zweite Krieg gegen Voldemort wäre nur von kurzer Dauer, und dass es Harry Potter nur all zu bald gelingen würde, ihn endgültig zu besiegen, sollten sich getäuscht haben. Die Suche nach den Horcruxen gestaltete sich schwieriger als erwartet, ganz abgesehen davon, dass Voldemort den letzten Horcrux, Nagini, stets an seiner Seite hatte. Und während Harry, Ron und ich verzweifelt nach jenen Artefakten suchten, die Riddle als würdig genug angesehen haben mochte einen Teil seiner Seele zu tragen, schien es, als würde die dunkle Seite langsam aber sicher den Krieg gewinnen.  
Natürlich konnten wir nicht die ganze Zeit Kontakt mit dem Orden halten, aber alle paar Wochen gelang es entweder mir oder Ron im Fuchsbau oder Grimauld Place kurz vorbeizusehen, um den anderen zu sagen, wie weit wir mit der Suche waren, und dass es uns gut ging.  
Eines Tages, als ich gerade deswegen im Hauptquartier des Ordens war, erreichte uns die Nachricht von einem Kampf. Ohne zu zögern, schloss ich mich den anderen an.  
Und wurde gefangen genommen.

Doch anstatt, dass mich die Todesser töteten oder meinetwegen auch erst folterten um an Informationen über Harry heranzukommen und mich dann töteten, ließen sie mich am Leben und versklavten mich stattdessen. Einerseits war ich froh noch am Leben zu sein, denn nur wer lebt kann hoffen, doch andererseits glaubte ich, in diesem Zustand früher oder später durchdrehen zu müssen, verrückt zu werden. Es war nicht so sehr die Tatsache, dass sie mich meines Zauberstabs beraubt hatten. Ich hatte mein halbes Leben ohne einen solchen zugebracht, also würde ich auch wieder alles wie ein Muggel machen können. Auch der Missbrauch, die körperlichen Qualen, die Erniedrigung, die mit dem Dasein als Sklavin einhergingen, waren nicht so schlimm. Sie waren Teil dieses Lebens, aber ich lernte schnell mit meinem Verstand über diesen Dingen zu stehen, meinen Geist abzuschotten. Viel schlimmer aber war, dass sie mich, indem sie mich versklavten, zugleich jeglicher Kontrolle beraubt hatten. Jeder meiner Freunde wird bestätigen, dass ich ein regelrechter Kontrollfreak bin. Doch nun wurde ich gezwungen mich in allem zu unterwerfen, Tag für Tag, eine jede Minute. Und davon konnte ich meinen Geist nicht loslösen. Es war etwas, das stets in meinen Gedanken präsent war, egal wie sehr ich versuchte, es zu verdrängen oder logisch für mich zu übergehen.  
Ich bin sicher, dass ich tatsächlich verrückt geworden wäre, hätte ich nicht die Musik gehabt. Musik war das einzige Ventil, das mir geblieben war, um meine Gedanken und Gefühle auszudrücken: Den Hass, die Angst, den Zorn, die Einsamkeit, die Frustration, die Sehnsucht... Die Musik hat mir geholfen, einen klaren Verstand zu behalten.

Ich war nicht die einzige Sklavin in Voldemorts Festung, denn obgleich viele der Todesser eigene Häuser besaßen, zum Teil sogar recht imposante, zogen sie es vor, in der Nähe ihres Lords zu sein, welcher eine alte, wuchtige Burg in Wales als Hauptquartier gewählt hatte. Insgesamt waren wir wohl an die vierzig Sklaven. Keine kleine Anzahl, aber doch zu klein, um eine Rebellion anzuzetteln. Vor allem dann, wenn dein Gegner über einen Zauberstab und Sprüche wie den Crucio oder den Avada verfügte. Alle Sklaven waren entweder wie ich ein ‚Schlammblut' oder ein Squib, also in beiden Fällen Menschen der magischen Gesellschaft von minderwertiger Geburt. In den Augen der Todesser...  
Es gab drei Arten von Sklaven: Die einen, die einem hochrangigen Todesser als besondere Auszeichnung geschenkt worden waren. Dann diejenigen, die aufgrund besonderer Talente oder anderer Kriterien besondere Aufgaben zugewiesen bekommen hatten. Und dann diejenigen, die allen dienen mussten.

Zur letzten Gruppe gehörte ich. Und wie jeder andere hatte ich eine Liste mit Aufgaben, die länger war als ich an einem Tag erledigen konnte. Aber das war Teil der Degradierung. Denn nicht erledigte Aufgaben bedeutete Bestrafung, und eine Bestrafung durchführen zu dürfen war wiederum eine Belohnung für die Todesser. Da jeder Todesser selbst entscheiden konnte, wie die Bestrafung aussah, war es für uns Sklaven von größter Wichtigkeit, der größte Angstfaktor, wer am Ende des Tages die Bestrafung ausüben durfte.  
Geriet man an Bellatrix, dann wusste man genau, dass sie einen mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegen würde. Wie lange und wie oft kam ganz drauf an. Das einzige was wir wussten, war, dass sie uns nicht solange mit Schmerzen quälen durfte, dass wir nicht mehr einsatzfähig waren.  
Ihr Mann dagegen, Rodolphus, ließ sich, was das Körperliche betraf, wesentlich leichter ertragen, da er einen mit dem Imperius belegte, ehe er von einem Sex forderte (egal ob der Sklave männlich oder weiblich war). Ich spreche absichtlich von Sex und nicht von Vergewaltigung, obwohl es das war. Aber Vergewaltigung ist ein gewaltsamer sexueller Akt, der nicht auf gegenseitigem Einverständnis beruht. Durch den Imperius jedoch war so etwas wie ein gegenseitiges Einverständnis vorhanden. Der Imperius-Fluch... das Gefühl alle Sorgen los zu sein, die Gedanken schweben wie in Watte gepackt, man ist sogar glücklich. Es ist zwar ein trügerisches Glück, aber nun ja... Was mit dem Körper geschieht ist in diesem Moment Nebensache. Rodolphus belegte uns wohl deshalb mit dem Imperius-Fluch, weil er wenig Lust auf ein Handgemenge oder gar einen Kampf hatte, aber für mich war es wie ein geistiger Segen in dieser Situation, und so habe ich nie versucht dagegen anzukämpfen. Und mir hinterher verboten, daran zu denken, auch wenn es mir nicht immer gelang.  
Hatte man es mit Peter Pettigrew zu tun, dann wusste man, dass man bis aufs äußerste gedemütigt und erniedrigt wurde, denn Pettigrew liebte es, seine Macht gegenüber Schwächeren auszunutzen. Allein die Tatsache, dass es zu seinen größten Freuden gehörte, den betreffenden Sklaven (oder Sklavin) dazu zu zwingen, ihm die Füße zu lecken, genügt, um deutlich zu machen, wie ekelerregend eine Bestrafung durch ihn war.  
Am besten erging es mir, wenn Severus Snape mich bestrafen durfte. War jemand drittes zugegen, so ließ er mich sagen, wie sehr ich mir doch meiner Unwürdigkeit bewusst sei und ähnliches. Denn, so sagte er zu demjenigen, der noch anwesend war, den Stolz einer elenden, besserwisserischen Gryffindor könne man durch nichts so schön brechen, wie durch derartige Worte. Waren wir aber allein, so ließ er mich schlicht schlafen.  
Lucius Malfoy gehörte nicht zu dem Kreis derer, die Sklaven bestraften, denn ihm und Narzissa hatte der Lord eine persönliche Sklavin geschenkt - Megan. Vielleicht als Ausgleich für Draco, der ein unfreies Leben als persönlicher Diener des Lords selbst führte. Ich weiß nicht viel über das Dasein, das Draco im Schatten von Lord Voldemort fristete, doch als ich ihm einmal in die Augen blickte, erkannte ich, dass auch er nur durch die Musik noch seinen Verstand behalten hatte. Dann schaute er weg, denn wir beide wussten, dass ein tieferes Verständnis des anderen nicht sein durfte.

Ich hatte längst aufgegeben, meinen Geist mit der Frage zu quälen, wie lange ich schon eine Gefangene, all meiner Rechte beraubt und zum Dienen gezwungen, war, als es vorbei war. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst beschreiben soll.

In der Festung teilte ich mir eine winzige Kammer, gerade groß genug, um unsere Betten aufzunehmen, mit zwei anderen Mädchen - Megan, Lucius' persönliche Sklavin, ein liebes Mädchen, etwa siebzehn und somit drei Jahre jünger als ich, und Melissa, einem hübschen, zierlichen, blonden, schüchternen Mädchen von dreizehn Jahren. Melissa gehörte zu den Badesklavinnen, deren Aufgabe es war, zu jeder Tages und Nachtzeit für die Todesser Wannen mit duftendem warmen Wasser bereitzuhalten, dazu allerlei Seifen und Lotionen sowie weiche Handtücher. Sie mussten Haare waschen, Rücken schrubben und verspannte Schultern massieren.  
Für gewöhnlich war ich die erste, die aufstand, denn die Liste meiner Aufgaben enthielt auch die Zubereitung des Frühstücks. Dann stand Megan auf, um bereit zu sein, wenn Lucius oder Narzissa sie zu sich riefen. Melissa durfte am längsten im Bett bleiben, da die Badezimmer erst öffneten, wenn mit dem Frühstück auch die Feuer entzündet worden waren und das warme Wasser für die Wannen bereitet werden konnte. Auf diese Weise kamen wir uns aber auch nicht in dem winzigen Gelass in die Quere, das uns als Bad diente.

Doch an diesem Morgen hatte ich das Bad noch nicht verlassen, als Megan hereingestürzt kam und sich zitternd gegen die wieder geschlossene Tür lehnte. Auf mein fragendes Gesicht hin brachte sie schluchzend hervor, dass MacNair im Zimmer sei, und dass er wegen Melissa gekommen wäre.  
Mir wurde augenblicklich schlecht, denn ich wusste nur zu gut, warum er gekommen war. Schon mehrfach hatte das schmale Mädchen uns von seiner Furcht erzählt, die MacNair in ihr auslöste, die Blicke, mit denen er sie betrachtete. Er war gekommen, um sie zu vergewaltigen. Er war gekommen, um das zarte, unschuldige, dreizehnjährige Mädchen zu vergewaltigen. Und wir konnten nichts dagegen tun. Waren gezwungen, zu warten, bis er von ihr abließ, ehe wir ihr helfen konnten, gezwungen, in der Zeit ihre Schreie und ihr Wimmern mit anzuhören.  
Ein Blick in Megans kalkweißes Gesicht zeigte mir, dass sie gerade das nicht konnte. Sie würde vor Schmerz zusammenbrechen, Schmerz, den wir beide mit Melissa mitfühlten. Es gab also nur eines, was wir tun konnten. Wir mussten versuchen, die Schreie nicht mehr zu hören. Sie zu übertönen. „Sing mit mir", sagte ich deshalb zu Megan, auf meinen einzigen Rückhalt, die Musik, zurückgreifend. Überrascht sah sie mich an, aber da begann ich schon, das Hallelujah von Rufus Wainwright anzustimmen.

Es mag grotesk klingen, dass ich in dieser Situation ein Hallelujah sang, aber jeder, der das Hallelujah von Wainwright kennt, weiß, dass es alles andere als ein fröhlicher Lobgesang ist. Und tatsächlich, nach anfänglichem Zögern, stimmte Megan in mein lautes Flehen ein, mit dem ich jedes einzelne Hallelujah sang.  
Und bald waren wir nicht mehr allein. Andere Sklaven, die in der Nähe waren, hörten das Lied und sangen den Refrain mit. Ich konnte es regelrecht spüren. Und als wir die letzte Strophe erreicht hatten, entlud sich all mein Hass auf MacNair und seine Schandtat, die er in diesem Moment verübte, in den Worten des Liedes:

„Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah."

Als der letzte Ton verklungen war, fühlte ich mich erschöpft und leer, aber zugleich wurde mir bewusst, dass aus unserer Schlafkammer kein einziger Ton mehr drang. Und als wir vorsichtig nachsahen, war MacNair tot. Er lag leblos auf der panischen Melissa, die nicht verstand, was vor sich ging, genauso wenig, wie ich es wusste...

Natürlich zog MacNairs Tod eine Untersuchung nach sich. Und rasch hatte der dunkle Lord einen Zusammenhang hergestellt zwischen dem Hallelujah und dem Tod des Todessers. Schließlich war unser Gesang deutlich zu hören gewesen und Voldemort alles andere als dumm. Nur wusste er nicht, wer von uns über die Macht verfügte, durch Musik Magie zu wirken. Und so ließ er alle Sklaven in der großen Halle zusammentreiben.  
„Wer hat gesungen?", hisste er mit seiner schlangengleichen, kalten Stimme, die einem Schauer der Furcht über den Rücken jagte. „Wer von euch hat gesungen?" Und er fixierte uns mit seinen rotglühenden, diabolischen Augen.  
Doch niemand antwortete. Denn keiner von uns Sklaven bedauerte den Tod MacNairs, und auch wenn ich diejenige gewesen war, die den Anstoß gegeben hatte, in ihren Herzen hatten sie alle gesungen. Und so hielten sie alle zusammen, wie es nur Sklaven können, die wissen, dass Zusammenhalt das einzige ist, worüber sie noch frei entscheiden können.  
„Wer?", fragte Voldemort noch einmal. „Oder ich lasse euch alle bestrafen."  
Wie Tropfen aus Eis fiel jedes seiner Worte zu Boden, und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass sich ein dichter Ring von Todessern um uns geschlossen hatte, alle den Zauberstab gezogen, alle bereit uns mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch zu belegen. Solange bis wir einander unter Schmerzen verrieten. Mein Blick fiel auf Melissa, die schwach und zitternd von Megan und einem anderen Mädchen gestützt wurde. Ich wusste, dass sie keine fünf Minuten überleben würde, wenn sie von dem Crucio getroffen würde. Ich schluckte und erkannte, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt für meinen vielgepriesenen Gryffindormut gekommen war. Dass ich nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. Ich trat einen kleinen Schritt vor und sagte ruhig: „Ich war es."  
„Dann sing jetzt! Sing!", kam der kalte Befehl von Voldemort, in einem Tonfall, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass es das letzte sein würde, was ich in meinem Leben tat. Doch ich hatte mein Schicksal längst akzeptiert.

„I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?"

Mein Blick fiel auf Draco, der wie üblich, in einer demütigen Stellung, in der Nähe des dunklen Lords harrte, und erkannte das Verstehen in seinen Augen. Sicherer und eindringlicher fuhr ich fort.

„It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth,  
The minor fall, the major lift,  
The baffled kind composing Hallelujah."

Ja, in gewisser Weise war Draco David. Und so stimmte er auch mit den anderen Sklaven ein, als wir den Refrain sangen:

„Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah."

Bei der nächsten Strophe fiel mein Blick auf Lucius und Narzissa und ich erkannte sie im Lied wieder...

„Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah."

Und wie zuvor ihr Sohn, schlossen sich auch Lucius und Narzissa unserem vielstimmigen Refrain an.

„Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah."

Obgleich Lord Voldemort nicht mitgesungen hatte, wussten wir beide, er und ich, dass diese Strophe langverschüttete Erinnerungen wachgerufen hatte. Erinnerungen daran, wie er das erste Mal die Kammer des Schreckens, die Hinterlassenschaft seines Urahnen, betreten hatte. Doch auch wenn er in diesem Moment aussah, als würde er mir am liebsten befehlen aufzuhören, konnte er den Zauber des Liedes nicht brechen. Und so erreichte die nächste Strophe Professor Snape mit Bildern seiner Initiation und ersten Todesserzeit.

„There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
Remember when I moved in you  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah.

Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you.  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah."

Bellatrix und Pettigrew waren sofort tot, als das Lied verklang. Soviel Hass, wie wir ihnen entgegen gebracht hatten, hatten sie, in dem Hallelujah gebündelt, nicht lebend überstehen können. Doch auch die übrigen Todesser schienen wie in Trance erstarrt. Bis auf jene, die sich von dem Zauber des Liedes hatten berühren, von ihm einfangen lassen. Darunter Lucius und Narzissa, Snape und auch Voldemort.

Man sagt, die Augen sind der Spiegel der Seele. Ich weiß nicht, ob dem so ist. Aber ich weiß, dass die Musik der Spiegel der Gefühle ist. Und Gefühle, nicht nur Liebe oder Hass, sondern auch Sehnsucht, Trauer, Mitgefühl, Einsamkeit, Angst, Geborgenheit, Zusammenhalt sind mächtig. Es ist bekannt, dass magisch begabte Kinder auch ohne Zauberstab und ohne Zauberformeln Magie bewirken können, wenn sie in Situationen sind, in denen ihre Gefühle sehr stark, geradezu übermächtig werden. Bündelt man diese Gefühle mittels Musik, verleiht ihnen dadurch Ausdruck, so wirkt man damit auch stets Magie. Sogar Muggel können das. Zwar nur schwach, aber immerhin. Und wenn sich so viele Stimmen, Stimmen von Menschen mit magischem Blut in den Adern, so viele gleichgerichtete Gefühle in einem einzigen Lied vereinigen, besitzt die Musik eine Stärke, eine Intensität, der man nur entkommt, wenn man Teil derselben ist. Nicht umsonst heißt es, Musik verzaubert... Und bei uns wurde sie in der letzten Strophe regelrecht lebendig. Man kann es wohl am besten damit beschreiben, dass wir mit unserem Hass die Seelen von Bellatrix und Pettigrew förmlich erschossen, ihren Geist brachen und den übrigen Todessern ihre Stimme sowie ihr Wahrnehmungsvermögen vorübergehend nahmen, ihnen alle Wärme entzogen, sie in einer Schockzustand gefrieren ließen.

Von dem, was danach geschah, weiß ich nicht mehr viel. Ich weiß nur noch, dass Harry und die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix genau diesen Augenblick nutzten um anzugreifen. Und angesichts der Tatsache, dass fast alle Todesser außer Gefecht gesetzt waren, gab es wenig, was die dunkle Seite einem Sieg der hellen entgegensetzten konnte.


End file.
